Aerrow and Piper in Fear of the Future
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow asks Piper to see if Lynn still wishes to be a reserve Storm Hawks and because of having a lot of trouble with the Binding Piper fears she is being replaced can Aerrow and Piper mend their friendship or become something more? PiperxAerrow


Aerrow and Piper in Fear of The Future

Note: No Negative Reviews please.

Piper's POV

It had been 6 weeks since we returned to Atmos Cyclonis had escaped again and Aerrow decided something.

"I may have said no more new members but I feel we need a reserve member." He said.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking Lynn if she's interested." Said Aerrow. "Piper please check with Lynn if she still wishes to be a Storm Hawk."

"Ok." I said but I was worried there were times lately I pasted out from the Binding and Cyclonis would invade my mind but I never told Aerrow I was worried he'd be replacing me with Lynn.

Still I headed for Lynn's home terra.

"Lynn you know Aerrow said we could reserve team he has decided to have you as a reserve member if you want to he is giving you the option." I told her.

"I'm in you'll need help taking down Cyclonis and Piper you seem worried." Said Lynn.

"I've been pasting out a lot lately I'm worried Aerrow is replacing me with you." I admitted.

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Lynn.

I nodded and Aerrow was waiting for us with Junko, Stork, Finn and Radarr.

"Aerrow I will join you but Piper is worried that you're replacing her with me." Explained Lynn.

"What?! No I just need a 7th member to help stop Cyclonis." Explained Aerrow but that didn't make me feel any better. "Piper I think it is best we both did some explaining to each other."

"You're right." I agreed.

"Piper I asked you to recruit Lynn to help us in the fight against Cyclonis and because I was getting worried about you pasting out 13 times on the Far Side but I will never replace you." Aerrow told me I still wasn't very convinced.

"Aerrow the Binding is what made me past out and also it's because Cyclonis keeps invading my head." I sighed. "She is so convinced the Binding will corrupt me and she did say the last time I will use it to destroy both you and me."

"Cyclonis what does she know?" asked Aerrow. "Anyway I chose Lynn to be a reserve member to keep you company and have some you know talks that you can talk with me or the boys."

"Thanks Aerrow I just also want you know to know I maybe an ultimate guardian of Atmos but I don't really like people making discerns for me on things I can make myself I want to chose my own destiny." I noted.

"Pi I didn't know I'm sorry." Sighed Aerrow.

"It's ok." I replied and I was about to walk off when Aerrow grabbed my wrist.

"1 last question Pi what do you want in your own destiny?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know but I'll let you know." I said and I walked off.

Soon I was in my room and I fell asleep it was the worst sleep I ever had where Cyclonis corrupted me with the Binding and I destroyed the entire Atmos and even worst: Aerrow. I woke up and I couldn't take it anymore and I felt the need to kill myself.

I sneaked into Aerrow's room and took one of his Energy Blades and began to aim it at my chest when Aerrow saw me!

"PIPER DON'T!" he cried and he grabbed the blade.

"Aerrow please let me kill myself I fear I will destroy both you and Atmos thanks to my dreams." I begged him.

"No Piper don't say that." Protested Aerrow.

"How could I not Aerrow?" I asked him. "Atmos would be better off without me."

"I don't believe that Piper and I don't think you do if you stab yourself you'll break my heart even more than the Binding corrupting you I know you want to choose your own destiny but is this really what you want Piper?" asked Aerrow.

I thought about this and dropped the blade and hugged Aerrow with tears in my eyes.

"Aerrow what if my dream came true?" I asked him.

"Piper I don't think every dream comes true and also there is one dream I wish could come true but I'm not sure you'd want it too." Sighed Aerrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because my dream is spend the rest of my life with you." He replied and I gasped then hugged him even closer.

"Aerrow I've been in such a mess but you always seem to be with me." I replied.

"What are friends for?" he asked. "I want to be more than friends with you but I must let you choose your own choices."

"Well Aerrow." I smiled. "I have made one choice now I know how I feel about you is mutual I also want to be more than friends too."

And then we kissed and the other Storm Hawks saw us.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Junko.

"Gross." Said Finn.

"Speak for yourself Finn I'm glad to see them together I don't know what all that fear was for in the first place." Smiled Lynn.

(Radarr chirps in agreement)

"Aren't we going to stop Cyclonis?" asked Stork.

Then me and Aerrow stopped kissing and smiled.

"Let's stop Cyclonis once and for all!" we both called and holding hands we headed for the bridge and then Stork flew the Condor to wherever our next adventure to be and I now know that me and Aerrow are destined to stop Cyclonis together.

The End


End file.
